


Hold Your Tongue

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray lets his mouth run away with him, and gets his butt blistered as a result.





	Hold Your Tongue

Ray had spent the night sleeping on his belly, having been thoroughly spanked the night before for being mouthy. The next morning, he was clearly holding a grudge, bumping into Crow Horse as they shared the sink, answering questions in monosyllabic grunts.

Crow Horse tried to let it go. He ignored Ray's elbows while he was shaving and brushing his teeth, and he swallowed some choice words as Ray and his slightly bruised butt got into the shower. But then he asked Ray, fresh from the shower and starting to dress, what he wanted for breakfast, and Ray had snapped, “How about some peace and quiet?” and Crow Horse's temper had gotten away from him.

“It's clear to me you ain't learned your lesson last night,” Crow Horse said. He grabbed one of Ray's fancy sneakers, then took hold of Ray before he could get a word in. Crow Horse bent Ray, clad only in an undershirt, over, Ray's hands resting on his knees and Crow Horse's hand on Ray's shoulders, holding him in place.

The shoe flew back, and then connected with Ray's backside with a loud CRACK. Ray hollered.

“You son of a bitch!” he whined. “That _hurt_.”

Ray strained to straighten up, but Crow Horse forced his head back down. “It's 'sposed to hurt, Einstein. It's a punishment.”

The shoe came down again, right across Ray's bruised seat. Ray yelled.

“And,” Crow Horse continued, raising the shoe again, “it's that mouth that got you in trouble in the first place. Maybe you should learn to keep it shut.”

The shoe cracked over Ray's ass again. Ray's backside was beginning to pinken up. Crow Horse knew how bad this spanking must hurt, since Ray had been good and properly whipped less than eight hours ago, but Ray needed it, and Crow Horse would give it.

Crack—crack—crack! Ray had long stopped struggling against Crow Horse's hand. He knew it was futile. Ray's head hung, and he struggled to maintain position: legs spread slightly, hands on his knees. He was still very sore from last night, and each smack with the shoe both reawakened the bone deep pain from his previous spanking and kindled a new, sharper pain. As Crow Horse kept the smacks coming, Ray found himself unable to keep quiet. Every time the flat, slick sole of the shoe hit his tender backside, Ray cried out. He hated himself for it: it was weak, and he knew Crow Horse loved to hear it. “That's how you know a whippin's working,” he would say.

As Ray's backside turned a rosy red, Crow Horse picked up the tempo, bringing the shoe down faster and faster. Ray couldn't help it—soon he could feel tears coursing down his flushed cheeks. And once he started, he couldn't stop: the tears came faster and faster, and soon he was sobbing.

Crow Horse let his arm relax, the shoe still clenched in his hand. “You learn a lesson?” he asked.

Ray sniffled. “Yes, sir.” 

“And?” Crow Horse asked.

“And my mouth gets me into trouble. And next time I'll just hold my tongue.”

“Good lesson,” Crow Horse said. He dropped the shoe, and took his hand off Ray's shoulder. 

Ray straightened gingerly, wiping at his teary eyes and rubbing ruefully at his blistered butt. He felt a biting comeback rise to his tongue, but all he said was, “Yes, sir.”  



End file.
